You Really Want To Know The Truth?
by xBandanaRosesx
Summary: One-shot based off the episode 'The Unbelievable Lightness of Seeing'. Another way the conversation between May and Drew could have gone. Contestshipping


_**Hi guys! This is a one-shot based off of the episode 'The Unbelievable Lightness of Seeing'. This is another way that I imagine the conversation could have gone. Enjoy!**_

_****Disclaimer: I do not Pokemon or any of the characters****_

* * *

><p><strong>You Really Want To Know The Truth?<strong>

May and Drew are sitting, with their backs turned to each other, on the contest stage of the Pokemon Centre in Fennel Valley. Drew saw that May was upset so he went to talk to her.

"You really gave me a shock back there. See I was just thinking about you when all of a sudden there you were." May told Drew.

"Were they good thoughts?" Drew asked May.

"C'mon, of course they were!" May exclaimed as she turned around to face Drew as a small blush appeared on her face and she frantically waved her arms in front of her face.

"At least…most of them were…" May said as she trailed off and turned back around with her back facing Drew.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked, curious.

"Well, I've thinking about my battle with Solidad a lot lately. I thought back to all the advice that you've given ever since I first started out as a coordinator. You said I should always take every chance I have to train so I can better my Pokemon and myself as a coordinator otherwise people will pass me by. " May said quietly.

May turned to face Drew before continuing, "You've always been there for me when I needed you Drew, like when I was too naïve to see what Harley was doing or when you and all the Wynaut came to save me from Team Rocket back on Mirage Island. You've become a very good friend to me Drew and I've come to trust you…a lot."

Drew was dumbfounded at May's heartfelt speech as he began to blush madly. Quickly, he flicked his hair to cover up his red face before regaining his composure.

"Of course May, if I didn't look out for you then who I would beat in the contests." Drew replied as he smirked at her. However, his smirk fell as he saw May look down sadly and turn her back to him once again.

"But…then I thought back to the other times were you have said things to me which hurt at the time but I have come to consider. For instance, when you first met me you said I had no style or finesse and then at the last grand festival you said that I was a wimp because I don't push my Pokemon to their limits. Maybe that's where I've been going wrong, Drew. Maybe that's why I keep losing. May sighed, depressed.

"I just don't know what to do anymore!" May yelled as she put her face in her hands and began to sob letting the tears run freely down her cheeks.

Drew suddenly felt his heart fall down into the pit of his stomach. An overwhelming feeling of guilt and shame washed over him as he thought back to all the times he had insulted May, but was too arrogant to see how seriously she actually took it. He went over to sit next to May speaking the only thing that came to mind.

"I'm sorry, May." Drew murmured sadly as tears pricked at his eyes.

"Huh?" May asked confused.

"I'm sorry for all the times I have hurt you and not realised it. I'm sorry for insulting you and your Pokemon when I first met you. I had no right. I'm sorry for upsetting you at the Kanto grand festival. I know you were just worried about me and my Pokemon. I was just frustrated at myself for not being able to perfect Absol's razor wind for the appeal and I took it out on you, when I shouldn't have. I know saying sorry isn't enough and that you won't ever be able to forgive me, but I truly am sorry May." Drew spoke softly as he looked down and a silent tear slid down his cheek.

May saw this and a sudden realisation smacked her in the face. While talking about her own problems she had been oblivious to the fact that she had unintentionally blamed Drew for her depression. May placed her finger on Drew's chin and lifted up his head to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Drew. I didn't mean that you were the one who caused my problem, but thanks for apologising. I forgive you." May whispered as a small smile appeared on her face.

"You do?" Drew asked, a little surprised. May simply nodded in response. A bright smile graced Drew's face as he pulled May into a tight hug and wrapped his arms around her midsection. "Thank you, May." He said in a tone barely above a whisper.

"That's ok." May breathed as she tightly wrapped her arms Drew's neck. "Drew?" May whispered. Drew hummed quietly in response.

"If you didn't mean what you said then why did you say it?" May asked.

Drew pulled away from May and looked her in the eye, knowing that she was serious. 'It's now or never.' He thought to himself.

"You really want to know the truth?" Drew asked. May nodded.

"Well, I guess I choose to tease you as a way of hiding my true feelings for you May." Drew explained. May simply cocked her head to the side waiting for him to continue. Drew smiled inwardly thinking she looked cute like that.

"The truth is May, I think that you're a great co-ordinator. You love and support your pokemon and that's one of the many things that I admire about you. I admire your optimism, your innocence, your happy go-lucky nature and your naivety, even if you can be too naïve for your own good sometimes." Drew added with a light chuckle as May blushed slightly and smiled sheepishly.

"What I'm trying to say May is that along the way I realised something. I don't like you at all May…" Drew paused as May gasped in shock. Drew chuckled lightly and then finished, "…I love you May." May stared at him wide-eyed and upon seeing her reaction, Drew sighed and looked away from her.

"It's ok, May. I know you don't feel the same way." Drew muttered sadly.

"Who told you that?" May asked. Drew blinked in shock and turned back to face her as he waited for her to carry on.

"Well Drew, if you had told me this when we first met then I would have given you the answer you expected me to give. But, the more time I have spent with you, the more I have come to learn about you. You're an arrogant, egoistic jerk who constantly teases me, but you're also a sweet, caring co-ordinator who I am very lucky to have come to know…and love." May explained as a small blush stained her cheeks.

Drew simply stared at her eyes wide as his jaw dropped to the ground.

"Drew?" May questioned as she waved a hand in front of his face. Drew didn't move, still paralysed from shock.

May smirked slightly and did the only thing she could think of to get him to react. She closed his mouth with her hand and then leaned up and pressed her lips to his. This broke Drew from his state of shock as he realised that May was kissing him. He blinked stupidly three times and then closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back. May smiled as she wrapped her arms tightly around Drew's neck and deepened the kiss, allowing it to become more passionate.

* * *

><p>From afar, May and Drew were being watched by Ash, Brock and Max. Brock and Max smirked knowingly while Ash stared wide-eyed as they looked at the sight before them.<p>

"Finally!" Max said as he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Those two could only keep their feelings from each other for so long." Brock concluded.

"What?! May likes Drew!" Ash exclaimed.

Max and Brock fell down anime style. How could anyone be so dense?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I know the ending doesn't exactly follow the anime because Ash has made indirect comments about knowing about May and Drew's feelings for each other, but I thought it would be funny which is why I made the ending like that. Please R&amp;R!<strong>_

_**xBandanaRosesx**_


End file.
